


У зверя есть хозяин

by Dan_Talion



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Co-Existence, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Talion/pseuds/Dan_Talion
Summary: Что случается, если протянуть руку к чужому зверю.
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	У зверя есть хозяин

**Author's Note:**

> Ииии меня снова накрыло Винландом и Аскефиннами)  
> Опиралась только на аниме, т.к. мангу не читала.  
> Пы.Сы. Давайте дружно представим, что за время своего путешествия Торфинн понахватался не только бранных словечек от викингов, но и поверхностно выучил отдельные слова из других языков (упорно верю, что он умненький ребенок, когда дело не касается мести)  
> Посвящается Аскефиннам, а так же великолепным авторам, которые своими работами буквально зажгли во мне желание что-нибудь написать по этой паре!
> 
> Курсивом выделены слова на франкском!
> 
> Арт для визуализации https://i.pinimg.com/564x/df/5c/6e/df5c6ee72560bc0d59bb5df72cd76039.jpg

***

Дыхание вырывалось изо рта редкими облачками пара, а влажная земля едва ощутимо пружинила под ногами. Торфинн бесшумно скользил среди корявых стволов, огибая кучи грязного, еще не растаявшего снега и зорко вглядываясь в темноту. Деревня, в которой они остановились на этот раз, примыкала одним боком к лесу. И, если верить словам запуганного поселенца, на другом краю этого самого леса располагался отряд франкской армии. Аскеладд напрягся, услышав донесение, и уставился в окно задумчиво постукивая пальцами по заскорузлому от грязи столу. Торфинн поглядывал на него из угла, в который забился сразу как вошел внутрь дома. Очередной короткий взгляд был перехвачен льдисто-голубыми глазами, и мужчина едва заметно качнул головой в сторону леса. Дверь чуть слышно скрипнула, и низкая фигура растворилась в наступающих сумерках.

Торфинн двигался вглубь леса уже довольно долго, но навстречу не попадался никто, кроме лесной живности, поспешно разбегающейся при его появлении. Постепенно он замедлился, переходя на шаг и улавливая пение ручья неподалеку.

«Пора возвращаться»

Сбоку хрустнула ветка, кто-то чертыхнулся вполголоса и все затихло. Торфинн замер на полушаге, чутко вслушиваясь в окружающие звуки. С минуту ничего не происходило, а затем слева шагах в двадцати от ствола отделился силуэт. Волоски на загривке стали дыбом.

«Враг»

Клинки едва слышно звякнули, покидая ножны. Крепко сжав пальцы на рукояти парень стал медленно приближаться к силуэту, который постепенно обретал черты тощего мужчины со скудной бородой и длинным клинком наперевес. Шаг. Еще шаг. Скользнуть вдоль тени дерева. Когда до цели оставалось всего пара шагов, вражеский клинок неожиданно описал полукруг, уставившись острием прямо в грудь мальчишки.

«Проклятье!»

Медлить и дальше было глупо, так что Торфинн пригнувшись насколько это было возможно, рванул вперед, целя ножами в шею. Клинки вошли в плоть с мерзким чавканьем. Из горла умирающего донеслось лишь глухое бульканье, и он тяжело осел на землю.

«Вот и вс…»

Торфинн едва успел уклониться от широкого замаха, который бы непременно снес ему голову, окажись он менее осмотрителен.

«Еще один!»

Недовольно цыкнув, парень поудобнее перехватил клинки и оттолкнулся от земли, намереваясь нанести удар сверху. Вернее, попытался оттолкнуться. Влажная почва внезапно предательски заскользила под подошвой, заставив потерять равновесие на долю секунды. Этого хватило для того, чтобы рукоять меча врезалась в висок, отбрасывая легкое тело на несколько шагов. Дыхание выбило от мощного удара спиной об жесткий ствол дерева.

«Ну твою ж мать…»

Сознание погрузилось в черноту.

***

— Давай еще по одной!

— Лей до краев, не жалей!

Ор и гомон заполняли тесный домишко до краев, выплескиваясь безудержным весельем наружу. Аскеладд покачивает в руке любимый кубок, наполненный вином до краев. Его уже раздражают эти пьяные вопли, разнузданный смех и вонь дешевого пойла. А еще внутри скребется неясная тревога. Он едва заметно хмурится, но продолжает сидеть на месте, отсчитывая минуты до того момента, когда ему будет уместно уйти. Сейчас бы завалиться на мягкую кровать, подальше от этого шума и наслаждаться сном. Или пойти на конюшню, где обычно предпочитает проводить время в одиночестве один звереныш, и как следует подразнить его. Мужчина усмехнулся, прищуриваясь. Ну вот, даже от одной мысли настроение поднялось.

— Аскеладд.

Гулкий голос Бьёрна был наполнен скрытой тревогой, перекликающейся с его собственной, отчего веселье мгновенно улетучилось.

— В чем дело? — взгляд зацепился за знакомый до боли нож, которым не одну сотню раз размахивали перед его носом. На широкой ладони товарища тот выглядел почти игрушечным.

— Ухо сказал, что слышал странные звуки из леса, так что я решил на всякий случай отправить пару ребят проверить, что там произошло. Они принесли нож мальца и сказали, что земля рядом взрыхлена так, будто там сражались, да и крови было полно. — Аскеладд скупым движением сгреб нож с чужой ладони. — Самого Торфинна нигде не было. Скорее всего его схватили франкские воины. Мальчишка конечно силен, но вот только вырваться из вражеского лагеря без оружия даже ему может оказаться не по зубам.

Аскеладд стиснул клинок до немеющих пальцев.

— И что ты хочешь от меня? — мимолетно он порадовался, что голос не подвел. — Чтобы я повел людей сражаться с целым отрядом? За кого? За одного глупого мальчишку, который не смог даже на разведку без проблем сходить? Да не смеши меня!

Последняя фраза прозвучала слишком громко в повисшей вокруг тишине. Краем глаза Аскеладд заметил, что все викинги замерли за столами, вслушиваясь в диалог, и мысленно выругался. Бьёрн не выглядел особо впечатленным его словами, только вздохнул устало.

— Жалко пацана, скучно без него будет, — пробормотал Торгрим себе под нос.

— Вот уж действительно, почти как родной стал, — согласно закивал Атли, кося взглядом в сторону лидера.

Остальные викинги дружно зашумели, постукивая кружками по столу.

— Ты же его не бросишь — едва различимо в общем шуме произнес Бьёрн. — Так чего время тянешь?

Аскеладд почувствовал, как истончается терпение, а на виске начинает пульсировать жилка, и отчетливо заскрипел зубами.

— Хер с вами, бешеные черти! — отрывисто рявкнул он. — Вы ведь не пацана спасти хотите, а оружием помахать, не так ли?!

— Ну одно другому не мешает!

— Мы со всем справимся, будьте уверены, командир!

Мужчина тихо выматерился, вызвав довольную ухмылку у своего товарища, и швырнул кубок на стол. Недопитое вино тягуче разлилось по дереву и закапало на пол.

«Ну что за паршивый вечер…»

***

Вода заливалась в нос и рот, заставив судорожно закашляться. Болело все: руки, ноги, спина, но больше всего болела голова.

_— Пришел в себя, маленький ублюдок?_

«Франкский? Хуево»

Осторожное шевеление показало, что он был крепко привязан за руки к перекладине, ноги же ему просто перетянули грубой веревкой. Судя по затекшим конечностям, провисел он так не меньше получаса.

Торфинн с трудом приподнял чугунную голову и застонал. Простое движение заставило висок взорваться острой болью. Вдобавок накатила тошнота, вынудив крепко стиснуть зубы.

«Плохо, очень плохо»

Голова пульсировала, но он все равно постарался сфокусироваться на фигурах перед собой. Черты пространства постоянно норовили размазаться, но он смог разглядеть надменное лицо молодого человека. Одежда с хорошим шитьем выдавала в нем человека знатных кровей, а шлем с красным оперением — командира вражеского отряда. В его руках Торфинн увидел свой клинок и отчаянно дернулся вперед, в бесполезной попытке забрать дорогую вещь обратно.

«Сукин сын, я выпущу тебе кишки!»

_— Откуда ты? Кто тебя подослал? Англичане?_

Красные перья покачивались туда-сюда перед глазами, мешая сосредоточиться, и Торфинн снова уронил голову на грудь, прикрывая глаза.

«Пожалуй, не стоит показывать, что я их понимаю»

Крепкая рука вцепилась в волосы и потащила вверх, заставляя смотреть прямо в лицо командующего.

_— Я спрашиваю тебя, откуда ты, мальчишка?_

Молчание.

Шмяк-шмяк-шмяк.

Голова моталась из стороны в сторону, но грубая рука все как же крепко держала волосы. Торфинн мимолетно лизнул нижнюю губу, и ощутил привкус крови.

_— Последний раз спрашиваю: кто тебя подослал?_

— Как же ты заебал… — усталый выдох вырвался вместе с надсадным кашлем. Взбунтовавшийся желудок взял верх и Торфинн согнулся насколько это было возможно в таком положении, пока его выворачивало скудным обедом. Стало легче.

Повисла тишина, в которой особенно отчетливо было слышно хриплое дыхание пленника.

_— На каком языке он говорил?_

_— На английский вроде непохоже…_

Голоса плавали над его головой, то отдаляясь, то приближаясь. Парень постарался сосредоточиться на ударах пульса, приводя дыхание в порядок.

_–…И глаз с него не спускайте!_ — дверь оглушительно хлопнула, отрезая пленника от источника света. Камера погрузилась в темноту и тишину. Где-то за дверями негромко переговаривались воины, потрескивали факелы.

Внезапно во тьме сверкнули две упрямые искры янтарного цвета.

Когда глаза привыкли, Торфинн убедился, что в комнатушке никого нет. Потянувшись всем телом, он услышал, как хрустят его суставы, почувствовал, как ускоряется кровоток и ухмыльнулся краем разбитого рта.

«Полагаю у меня не слишком много времени, чтобы выбраться. Стоит поторопиться»

***

Лагерь шумел как потревоженный улей. У костров вполголоса судачили о пойманном шпионе, да не абы каком, а вроде как северных кровей!

В это же время в полумиле к северу от лагеря затаился отряд вооруженных до зубов людей. Оскаленные рты и налитые кровью глаза выдавали нетерпение и жажду битвы.

Вверху чуть слышно зашелестели ветки. Ухо соскользнул с дерева и подошел к лидеру.

— Его держат в подвале большого дома в центре лагеря. Пока не допросили, ищут переводчика.

Аскеладд незаметно выдохнул и кивнул, отпуская слухача. И хотя до полного спокойствия было еще далеко, дышать стало определенно легче. Что бы ни думали люди в его отряде, на мальчишку ему было не наплевать. Не то чтобы он волновался за него. Десять лет, прожитых бок о бок, наполненных постоянными битвами, сражениями и грабежом, не прошли даром. Пацан вырос сильным и неглупым (хотя так и остался мелким, сколько его не корми). За свою жизнь он мог постоять, да и сбежать из плена не составило бы больших трудностей. Тут дело было совсем в другом. Мужчина глубоко втянул в себя воздух сквозь зубы, сверкнув ледяным взглядом. Эти люди взяли в плен **его** мальчишку. Посягнули на **его** звереныша. От этой мысли стискивались кулаки, а перед глазами появлялось красное марево ярости.

Усилием воли Аскеладд вернул себе сосредоточенность:

— Слушайте все, разделимся на две группы. Одну большую поведет Бьёрн, на вас отвлечение внимания. Забирай самых горластых и чокнутых. Делайте, что хотите, но не забудьте перед этим отвязать лошадей. — его верный товарищ только кивнул, отходя в сторону и знаками подзывая к себе людей.

— Со мной идут трое. Включая тебя, Ухо. Мы сосредоточимся на спасении нашей маленькой катастрофы. — он помедлил, оглядывая немногочисленный отряд. — Вперед!

***

Упрямая веревка наконец лопнула, и Торфинн шлепнулся на землю, неловко завалившись на бок и едва не выронив крошечное лезвие, которое всегда прятал в шве рукава. Злосчастная голова стукнулась об земляной пол и зазвенела не хуже, чем при столкновении щитов. Парень сдавленно зашипел, сжимая зубы. Не хватало еще, чтобы охраняющие его люди захотели проверить источник шума.

Но вокруг было странно тихо, лишь где-то вдали раздавались приглушенные крики. Торфинн осторожно подполз к стене и оперся на нее спиной. Дождавшись, пока мир вокруг перестанет свой безумный танец, он дотянулся лезвием до веревки на ногах и принялся сосредоточенно пилить ее. Тугие волокна поддавались плохо, и загрубевшие пальцы все сильнее покрывались кровоточащими царапинами.

Внезапно за дверью раздался глухой шум и звуки ударов. Парень замер, настороженно глядя на закрытую дверь.

«Кто? Явно не командир с переводчиком. Третья сторона?»

Мелькнувшую мысль о пришедших за ним союзниках он отмел моментально, как абсурдно-нелепую. Замок на двери щелкнул, открываясь, и Торфинн покрепче перехватил короткое лезвие, за неимением другого оружия. Крепкая створка неожиданно резко распахнулась (судя по силе — от пинка), с треском врезавшись в стену, и яркий свет заставил янтарные глаза заслезиться. Прикрывая веки рукой, парень уже был готов ринуться атаковать, как знакомый голос заставил его вздрогнуть от неожиданности похлеще вражеской стрелы:

— Ха, а вот и наша пропажа!

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?! — с трудом выдавил из себя Торфинн, еще не отойдя от шока.

— А мы тут собачку забыли, вот и решили забрать, а то больно злобная, вдруг кого покусает. Баа, ты даже расплакался от радости!

— Совсем сдурел, ублюдок?! Это от яркого света!

— Да не стесняйся, я все понимаю.

— Завались уже! Я не просил идти за мной! Сам бы выбрался!

— Ну да, ну да, несомненно сам.

— Эй, свали в туман, плешивый!

Аскеладд подошел к нему быстрым шагом, но не спешил помогать, а просто наблюдал, нависая сверху. Торфинн, щурясь, лежал в полосе света и силился разглядеть его лицо, пытаясь понять в чем дело. Но оно скрыто тенью, а слезы еще не высохли. И все же… всем своим звериным чутьем парень ощутил ярость, волнами исходящую от мужчины.

«Странно, я еще не видел, чтобы Аскеладд так злился»

Прежде чем он успел открыть рот, мужчина опустился на колени рядом с ним и одним рывком заставил веревку лопнуть по линии надреза.

— Вставай. — приказ звучит хлестко, но вопреки ему сильная рука помогает подняться достаточно бережно.

Торфинн неуверенно поднялся, привыкая к смене положения, и, когда Аскеладд убрал руку с его плеча, покачнулся на затекших ногах.

— Идти можешь?

— Отвяжись, старик, конечно могу — ощетинился пацан.

И, разумеется, на первом же шаге пришлось хвататься скрюченными пальцами за стену, едва не падая. За дверью неожиданно раздался истошный крик:

_— Пленник сбегает._ — конец слова потонул в кровавом бульканье, но знак уже был подан. Бряцанье оружия и крики стали заметно ближе.

— Надо уходить. — Ухо сунул голову в проем — Мы проигрываем числом.

Торфинн старательно попытался ковылять сам, но ноги все еще подкашивались. Парень так сосредоточился на том, чтобы передвигать непослушные конечности, что просто не успел среагировать, когда Аскеладд ловко забросил его на плечо и шустро устремился прочь из подвала.

— Пусти меня, плешивый ублюдок!

— Ты же мне эту плешь и проел своими воплями. Я бы с радостью сбросил тебя, но ты значительно замедлишь нас, пока будешь ползти. Да угомонись уже! — приглушенный хлопок по пятой точке вызвал ожидаемое яростное рычание Торфинна.

— Я переломаю тебе руки, чертов старик!

— Как только выберемся, так сразу и сломаешь, ага. — мужчина ловко перескакивал через несколько ступеней разом, словно на его плече и не болтался один конкретный мальчишка.

— Да погоди ты, черт тебя дери! Мой нож…

— У меня.

— Да не тот! Второй нож! Его забрал их командующий! — руки мальчишки мертвой хваткой вцепились в предплечья мужчины, выдавая отчаяние.

Аскеладд только обреченно вздохнул.

«Вот за что мне это чудо привалило…»

Холодный ночной ветер ударил Торфинна в лицо, заставляя жадно вдыхать свежий воздух, пока Аскеладд где-то в районе его задницы заорал во все горло:

— Планы меняются, парни. Наша цель — захватить этот лагерь и разобрать его по кусочкам. Можете брать все что пожелаете.

Рев довольной толпы был ему ответом. Викинги резко сменили свою тактику, на этот раз нападая изо всех сил. Вопли боли доносились со всех сторон. Дикие изломанные тени плясали по стенам домов и стволам деревьев.

«Жадность добычи и крови затмевает рассудок» — брезгливо подумал Аскеладд, созерцая резню. Мальчишка на его плече пыхтит и дергается, пытаясь занять положение поудобнее. Аскеладд мельком думает, что вероятно раны болят, но и черт с ними. В конце концов он это заслужил, вынудив (не)товарищей броситься ему на выручку. То, что парень действительно не просил его спасать, мужчина даже не берет в расчёт.

Рев Бьёрна откуда-то слева перекрывает вопли сражающихся и ржание лошадей.

— Опять грибочков нажрался, — опечалено произнес Аскеладд. — Завтра будет гудеть, что голова болит.

— Нечего жрать мухоморы каждый раз, — огрызнулся мальчишка, пихаясь острыми локтями, — и так дури хватает.

— Не наглей, а то передам ему твои слова во время следующего купания. Вот уж он тебя намылит по самые ноздри, — предупредил Аскеладд, прекрасно зная о нелюбви мальчишки к водным процедурам.

Между бьющимися людьми мелькнул шлем с красными перьями, и Торфинн весь вытянулся струной в ту сторону.

— Вон он, тот ублюдок, что забрал мой клинок! Гони туда, плешивый!

— Я тебе что, лошадь какая-то? — возмущенно подавился мужчина. — Имей уважение к старшим, которые вдобавок милостиво таскают тебя на себе.

— Мне посрать, беги туда или опусти меня вниз, я сам управлюсь.

— Сейчас сам ты можешь только сдохнуть в канаве, так что виси смирно и помалкивай.

Аскеладд проговорил последнюю фразу уже на бегу, острым взглядом выискивая вражеского командира. Кругом полыхало пламя и мелькали фигуры сражающихся. Искомый человек обнаружился возле конюшни, пытающийся взгромоздиться на пойманную подчиненными лошадь и явно пытающийся сбежать.

— А вот хрен тебе! — пробормотал мужчина сквозь стиснутые зубы, вытягивая из земли воткнутое туда копье. Одной рукой он поудобнее перехватил угловатое тело мальчишки и прижал его к себе, чтобы тот не свалился, а второй — метнул копье в лошадь. Мощный рывок заставил его покачнуться, а Торфинна зашипеть от боли в потревоженных ранах

— Терпи.

Ответ потерялся в криках горстки врагов и ржании умирающей лошади. Падая, она придавила ногу командира, отчего тот не смог встать достаточно быстро. Звуки битвы вокруг затихали, а выжившие викинги стали подтягиваться к своему главарю. К мужчине подошел покрытый кровью противников Бьёрн, потирающий голову.

— Эти последние?

— Да. Ну-ка подержи — мужчина небрежно стряхнул в мощные руки свою ношу, разразившуюся новыми потоками брани. Бьёрн осторожно поставил парня перед собой и пригвоздил к месту лапищами. Даже будучи полностью здоровым Торфинн не мог вырваться из этой хватки, а израненный так и подавно, поэтому он не стал дергаться во вред себе и затих, глядя на Аскеладда. Мужчина не торопить шел навстречу врагам. Было в этом что-то завораживающее, то с какой-то ленивой грацией перекатывались его мышцы, какую скрытую угрозу излучала его небрежная походка. Аскеладд остановился за десяток шагов и ухмыльнулся во весь рот, видя на лицах противников ярость и страх.

— Вы уж звиняйте, но моим ребяткам нужно было размяться после ужина, а тут вы так удачно подвернулись.

_— Проклятый викинг,_ — выкрикнул командир _— ты поплатишься за содеянное, вот увидишь! Мои войска скоро нагонят тебя и раздавят…_

— Эээ, вот беда, я не понимаю на франкском. Что он лопочет? — Аскеладд на наигранной печалью обернулся к своей ватаге, с готовностью расхохотавшейся над врагом.

Неожиданно Торфинн подал голос:

— Он говорит, что ты гребаный варвар, и что скоро придет подмога.

— Ой-ой, это плохо. Нужно поскорее заканчивать — Аскеладд лениво махнул рукой — Убить всех кроме командира.

Свистнули стрелы, захрипели умирающие люди. Аскеладд преодолел последние шаги до поверженного врага. Мужчина, стоявший перед ним на коленях презрительно смотрел на него. Вернее, так казалось. Научившийся за много лет читать лица людей, Аскеладд четко видел скрытый ужас, плескавшийся на дне черных зрачков, и ему это чертовски нравилось.

— Кстати — произнёс он негромко — недавно ты решил присвоить что-то не принадлежащее тебе.

Мужчина явно не понимал его слов, но начал постепенно отползать подальше. Аскеладд оскалился и, выхватив меч из ножен, одним движением пригвоздил ногу мужчины к земле. Сдавленный крик прорезал стылый ночной воздух.

— И я говорю вовсе не о клинке.

Расширенные зрачки не отрывались от него, а мужчина что-то быстро забормотал, прижимаясь к утоптанной земле. Аскеладд присел перед ним, жадно следя за каждым движением. Что-то темное поднималось из глубин его души, искажая черты лица и заставляя губы неестественно кривиться.

— Знаешь, в душе я незлобливый человек, — холодный тон пугал даже сильнее меча в руке. Мужчину напротив стала бить дрожь, а над губой выступил обильный пот — но вот беда, я чертовски не люблю, когда трогают что-то, **принадлежащее мне**.

На этих словах его свободная рука будто выстрелила вперед, стальной хваткой впиваясь в незащищенное горло и с хрустом ломая позвонки. На миг Аскеладд замер, впитывая ощущение последнего вздоха жертвы. В ее стеклянных глазах навеки застыл животный ужас. Мужчина смотрел в них какое-то время, пока его внимание не привлекла одна деталь. Знакомые ножны на поясе. Он брезгливо поморщился и протянул руку, сдёргивая их. Это ничтожество не заслужило носить такую ценную вещь и лапать ее своими потными ладонями.

Аскеладд тяжело поднялся, выдергивая меч из ноги и обтирая о дорогой плащ, уже безнадежно испорченный грязью и кровью. После этого он безучастно скользнул взглядом по трупу и отвернулся, направляясь к притихшим товарищам, которые сразу же разразились восторженными воплями, как будто он не убил одного человека, а как минимум перебил половину войска.

— Эй малец, твое? — небрежным замахом он перебросил ножны хмурому Торфинну. Тот поймал их, двигаясь еще не вполне уверенно, и прижал к груди, продолжая сверлить мужчину подозрительным взглядом. Бьёрн отошел в сторону, разминая мышцы и попутно выискивая раны на теле.

— Что ты ему так долго втирал?

— Да так, о жизни говорили.

–…но он не говорит на норманнском.

— Это должно было меня остановить?

— Чокнутый старик, — пробормотал парень, отворачиваясь.

— И снова ни капли уважения, а ведь, Торфинн, — мужчина неуловимо скользнул вплотную, обдавая терпким запахом железа, — это всё для тебя, — конец фразы он прошептал едва слышно, в самое ухо.

Мальчишка ожидаемо рванулся прочь, едва не упав, и ошарашенно захрипел, полыхнув кончиками ушей:

— Ты совсем спятил, плешивый?! Ты что несешь, я тебя…

— ИТАААК! — громко рявкнул Аскеладд, заглушая разговоры вокруг. — Мы закончили, хватаем добро и немедленно выступаем, пока вражеская подмога не прибыла.

Викинги согласно зашумели и разделились. Одни поспешили выискивать что-нибудь ценное и сваливать на подводы, чтобы забрать с собой, другие же отправились ловить поводья брыкающихся лошадей, чтобы запрячь их.

Краем глаза Аскеладд уловил движение. Получивший желаемое мальчишка явно намеревался смыться куда-нибудь и зализывать раны.

«Не в этот раз, малыш»

— Ах да, Бьёрн, сделай одолжение. Проследи за щенком и обработай ему раны.

Торфинн возмущенно вскинул голову:

— Чего ляпнул, старикан?!

— Да без проблем, — прогудел здоровяк, протягивая лапищу к мальчишке. Тот попытался увернуться и дать дёру, но мужчина, несмотря на габариты, довольно ловко цапнул его за шиворот и, сунув подмышку, отправился к повозке за мазями и тряпками.

— Пусти меня, гребаный медведь, пустая башка, мухомороед...

Вопли стихали по мере отдаления их источника.

— Вот же несносный ребенок, — устало пробормотал Аскеладд и покачал головой. На нос внезапно упала капля, и мужчина запрокинул голову. Тяжелые тучи надвигались с севера, предвещая обильный ливень, который смоет их следы. Лицо прорезала довольная ухмылка. Боги везения еще не оставили его.

— Ну что, черти, — задорно заорал он. — вы готовы ехать дальше?

— Да командир! — донеслось с разных сторон.

— Тогда выдвигаемся!

Мужчина вскочил на коня, которого ему подвели, и пришпорил его, чтобы возглавить колонну.

То самое нечто внутри наконец свернулось в клубок, удовлетворенно урча. Аскеладд прикрыл глаза, жадно втягивая запах пожарища, крови и дождя. Позади них в отблесках затихающего пламени догорали обломки домов и трупы врагов.


End file.
